Feeding children and other people often requires the use of several items. For example, bibs are often used to keep infants or children and other people, along with their clothes, clean during feeding. As a particular example, a bib is typically placed around a child's neck and hangs in front of the child. Food that falls from utensils or the child's face often lands on the bib rather than on the child or the child's clothes. Feeding a child also often requires the use of one or more eating utensils, dishes, food and other related items. When transporting these items with a child, there exists a need for a bib that is able to carry such items within the bib itself, to reduce the number of individual items that may need to be packed and carried.